


Unrequited

by artisan447



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-27
Updated: 2007-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisan447/pseuds/artisan447
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farad asked for 'Vin, wanting Chris, catches Chris touching Ez.'</p><p>Not for those who don't share my enjoyment of unrequited things. *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

It's a rowdy and boisterous fight and he revels in the liberating shock of fists against flesh. In this town, with these men, a brawl is a thing of beauty.

So it's like a blow to the chest when he sees it.

A softening around the eyes, a gentle touch to Ezra's already bruising cheek, the sheer unconscious nature of the way Chris uses his body to shield Ezra's prostrate form.

So much said in one gesture.

But it's not the touch that almost stops his heart. More the certain knowledge of something he desperately wants.

And will never have.


End file.
